The Flirt
by emerald silverton
Summary: L finds himself in need of an expert. He calls in his old friend but trouble stirs... why would the worlds greatest detective need to call in a flirt?
1. Chapter 1

Firing I hit the target dead centre once again, this was too easy but I had to complete the test to ensure my job was secured, not that I entirely needed it to do what I did.

"Well done Miss Martin," A voice said through the speakers, "100% accuracy as per usual," Grunting I said nothing and turned leaving the firing range. I was currently working for MI6 in London, not that I was one of their regulars. I was free-lance, I took what cases I wanted when they offered and in return from my assistance the British Government never tried to question my actions. Statistically I was apparently one of the best at what I did in the world. I was a detective, but I worked on the front line worming my way into where ever I wanted, making whoever I wanted trust me, making them tell me what ever I wanted. I was likeable, sociable and completely the opposite of my male counterpart. I was the world greatest spy.

Walking from the building with my bag slung over my shoulder I smiled a little. The weather today was good and despite the hum of London traffic I could hear the birds singing in the few trees around, late spring could be so beautiful at times. Slowly I made my way down the steps, my slightly wedged heels clicking as I walked and my dress fluttering in the wind. At the bottom I looked up and down the road for a taxi, my eyes falling instead to the black Bentley parked in the loading bay. Pulling a lipstick from my purse I gently ran it over my lips before rubbing them together and smirking as I climbed into the waiting car and made myself comfortable on the leather.

"W," I said lightly glancing to the man in the driver's seat, "I am guessing my trip to Brazil is going to have to be cancelled," I fastened my seat belt as he drove off.

"He has asked me to bring you in on his investigation," He said evenly, snorting I chuckled and slipped my shoes off stretching out my aching feet.

"Odd time for him to learn how to share," I teased releasing my light brown, almost golden, long hair from it's neat bun and ran my fingers through it, "And I am not sure if I want in,"

"You are aware of the case," W said driving out of main London towards the airport. I wrinkled my nose meeting his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Of course…who isn't…and I heard about his little display with the criminal on television. Haven't you told him not to bait a psychopath," I said dryly, W chuckled his aged eyes twinkling.

"Ah that is your job…baiting psychopaths," W said in amusement, "Why do you think he wants you close," Sticking out my bottom lip I folded my arms and slumped back into my chair.

"Because I'm the best friend that weirdo has ever had and he KNOWS how dangerous it is so if he is going down he's dragging me with him?" I said in exasperation, pushing my shoulders up to my ears and then letting them slowly relax down.

"He is afraid yes…" W admitted, "Not that he would ever say,"

"So what? He wants to use me as a human shield like usual?" I retorted eyeing the airport up ahead.

"Come now Miracle…I know things have been strained between you as of late…but he cares for you more than anyone," W said and I growled.

"That's what scares me…I fear this will be our last case," I sighed and he parked the rental and we climbed out, just making our flight to Japan.

Driving the other side to the Hotel was boring, I had slept the entire flight away so wasn't tired but I was stiff from sitting for so long and just wanted to jump up and go for a run but with my slip of a partner who was completely lethargic I doubted I would be jogging anywhere any time soon. Following W inside we reached the room and walked in. My eyes narrowed at the four men staring at me, none of them was the man I expected.

"Ah nice of you to finally join us," The monotone voice sounded from the back of the room and the folded figure of a man swivelled his chair to face me, he spoke in Japanese and I was trying to control the loathing in my voice.

"Finally? I have just flown half way across the planet!" I scolded, "How about 'nice to see you, thanks for dropping your case to help with mine' or 'sorry for being a complete arse and not contacting you for TWO years'" I replied in Japanese and I could see the four other men flinch. The insomniac shrugged. He knew I wouldn't say anything about why we weren't speaking, even W didn't know, that would be too awkward.

"That is unimportant," L said flatly and pointed to the seat next to his, "Get to work,"

I took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten, chanting in my head 'I will not pummel him to death' repeatedly as I turned and smiled to the other men.

"Hi…I am M but you can call me Miracle," I said holding out my hand to the eldest man.

"Wait M?" He said, "As in L's pet spy?" I quickly retracted my hand and narrowed my eyes; I could see the man get nervous.

"Pet?" I hissed and rolled my eyes collapsing into my seat, "Pet? What on earth have you told them?" I glared at the dark haired man and he didn't reply, instead slowly shovelling cake into his mouth and staring emotionlessly at his screen. One of these days I swear he was going to go into a diabetic coma or be crippled by back problems from his atrociously odd mannerisms and habits, and I would simply laugh.

"Oi…Earth to the sugar monster," I said and kicked his chair with an out stretched leg, it slowly swung involuntarily to face me.

"You do realise how irritating you are," He said putting his now empty plate down.

"You loves me really," I said batting my eyelashes, "You know you do," Staring blankly at me for a moment he then pointed to my screen.

"Log on…get working," He said and I let out a long sigh and made a big show of turning around and switching on the screen, logging in.

"And to think…I thought he called me here because he liked me," I said winking to the men standing around the table, I was baiting L and with me…it was pretty easy.

"What do emotional attachments have to do with this case," L grumbled as I pulled up the case files and flicked through them. I rolled my eyes.

"What don't they have to do with this case…You keep yacking on the way you do on live TV and if Kira doesn't kill you I will for being so stupid!" I snapped, adding a few foot notes to some observations L had made on different victims, "If you go on revealing yourself to people…" I turned to the four men, "No offense…I am sure you are lovely chaps," I said smiling before turning back to the black haired genius, "Someone WILL find out who you really are,"

"But only two people know my real name other than myself," L said meeting my eyes, "And as they are both in this room…I have no reason to suspect they will tell anyone," I chuckled darkly.

"Oh but I brought so much spray paint…thought I'd tag it around the city…" I said gesticulating with a vicious grin. L's eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't," He said and I clutched my side from laughing.

"No of course I won't! Because I TRUST you…for some unbeknownst reason…," I said snatching a lolly from the bowl in front of him, unwrapping it and sticking it into my mouth before he had time to protest.

I didn't like what L was suggesting.

"So…you want me to seduce this boy?" I said raising an eyebrow, the art of seduction to me wasn't a problem; I had seduced many men for information in the six years I had been old enough to.

"But he's my son!" The chief protested, now that was the problem. I ignored his protest.

"L…this is different. He is young, it's not like some power crazed diplomat who has a penchant for loose young women," I said massaging my temples, this idea was giving me a headache, "This is a hormonal teenage boy who doesn't seem to have ANY interest in girls,"

"I am sure you've worked with less," L said lightly, I bit my tongue; I knew what he was getting at.

"What's my angle," I said suddenly serious. The Chief blew his top.

"I won't allow it!" He snapped, "Light is a good kid! I won't have you sending some manipulative prostitute to seduce him!"

I had never seen L move so quickly, you see despite his appearance L was extremely strong and although he rarely showed it he was VERY protective of me. He had the chief pinned to the wall by his neck in a heartbeat.

"I suggest you NEVER call Miracle that again…she is the best. And she is not just my friend but my family," L said in a dangerously quiet voice. The muttering men silenced, I knew what they were thinking, L have family?

"Sweetie…he isn't worth it…calm down and let us discuss this matter with him in private," I spoke in English and he released Chief Yagami, I looked to the other policemen and shooed them away.

"Now Sir…I promise you I shall do nothing to compromise your son's dignity or innocence…I have never had sexual exploits with any of my targets I can assure you," I said soothingly, working my magic on him, "If you must know…I am actually a virgin," He took a seat and I placed a hand on his knee, giving him my most honest and endearing look. He seemed surprised, but I knew this snippet of 'personal information' made him trust me.

"I understand how hard this is for you…I cannot fathom what you must be feeling but if I can do this and prove that your son does not have the emotional markers to be any sort of serial killer then the investigation will have to move on to another suspect. I know Ryuuzaki…I have for a very long time, unless his suspicions are thoroughly doused then Light shall never be innocent in his eyes," I spoke softly and his eyes met mine, I found myself taking his hands in mine and moving closer. He sighed and nodded.

"You are absolutely right," He said with a small smile.

"And there you have it," L said, lips curving into a smile, "That there…is exactly how she works," Reeling back the elder man looked at me wide eyed.

"Did you not feel completely comfortable in her presence? Was it not like she knew exactly how you felt?" L said leaning into the chiefs face, "Isn't she amazing and unlike myself she is a people person," Looking from L to myself the Chief sighed.

"Yes…she is…uncannily good at knowing just what to say," The chief admitted.

And this is how I found myself sipping a smoothie in the park next to Light's house whilst looking as lost and dejected as I could. I noticed him passing and he looked at me confused, I mean who wouldn't be to see an obviously foreign girl in your local park, miles away from the tourist areas. I smiled shyly to him glancing up and noticing him walking over.

"Hello miss are you okay?" He said in English, his eyes darting down my body and back to my face. With a look of relief I nodded.

"Yeah…well… I am a little lost…" I admitted, a blush coming to my cheeks, "I lost my phone a few days ago and got turned around coming from school…but it's okay…I'll find my way back eventually," With a look of shock Light shook his head.

"Where are you looking for?" He said and I chewed my lip.

"Well…I was looking for Fuuniji Road…but instead I ended up here," I chuckled, "Well I picked up a smoothie and then ended up here," He smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Light," He said pleasantly.

"I'm Emily," I replied taking his hand.

"I'll walk you back if you like," He said and my face lit up.

"Oh would you?" I flinched and then shook my head, "That is…if it's not too much bother…I…I wouldn't want to be a burden," I forced another blush to redden my cheeks.

"No problem," He said and I smiled.

"So where are you studying?" Light asked as I followed him through the park.

"To-Oh," I said, "As a foreign exchange, I'll be starting in the new school year…came over early to get to know the area. I'm horrible at directions" I looked down in embarrassment. Smiling Light nodded seeming to feel sympathetic towards me which was good, I could see slight suspicion in his eyes but I knew it would be easy to dismiss it soon enough.

"And you?" I said feigning interest.

"Oh I'm just finishing High school…I'll be taking the entrance exam To-Oh soon," He said and I looked up excited.

"Oh so you'll be in my year?" I said hopefully, "That is…it would be nice to know someone before I start…I don't know anyone here yet," I bit my lip gently.

"So did you move over alone? Or did you come with family?" He asked and I sighed blowing a loose strand of hair out of my face.

"My parents died a few years back in a car accident, my brother is over here working and I wanted to study abroad so I thought if I came over here we could you know…be together I guess?" I shrugged having another slurp of my smoothie, "But he works so much I don't exactly see him a lot," Looking up at Light through my long eyelashes he was quiet for a moment.

"What does your brother do?" I could see the suspicion in Light's eyes.

"He is an architect, there is a new skyscraper being built in the south of the city for some corporate legal firm or something, Luke is amazing with designs…he's worked all over the world and since Mum and Dad died he's had to drag me with him. Now I'm eighteen I actually have a choice but I guess I got lonely," I tugged a picture of me and a guy who looked similar to me out of my purse and handed it to him, "This was last summer, he decided to take me to a theme park. Was a totally awesome day," Light smiled and laughed a little.

"I have a younger sister but I'd think we'd have some disagreements if I had to look after her," He said handing it back. I blushed putting it back in my purse.

"Yeah it is a surprise I'm still alive, Luke says I can be so irritating," I said biting my bottom lip, "I hope I'm not annoying you, I talk way to much…bad habit,"

"You're not irritating, it's nice to actually have someone talk to me about something other than school," He admitted and I let out a girlish giggle.

"Well any time you need some to talk selfishly about themselves, you'll know where to find me…wandering around like a moron entirely lost," I joked running one hand through my hair, pushing it out of my face. Light stopped for a moment taking out a piece of paper and scribbling down something.

"If you need anything…just call okay?" He said and handed it to me, I glanced at it and beamed.

"Oh thank you so much!" I threw my arms out and hugged him, a few tears finding my eyes.

"Hey why the tears?" Light said in confusion. I sniffed and met his eyes.

"You are being so nice to me…" I said wiping my eyes with my wrists, "Why can't there be more people like you in the world," I whispered the last bit but I knew he had heard from the slight smirk on his face. Bingo. Got you.

We continued to talk about things to do with nothing at all and such but soon we reached the street and I hugged Light again.

"Thank you so much," I said and looked nervous, "I hope I haven't gotten you in trouble for being late home," He smiled and hugged me back.

"Nonsense…I am really glad we met," I could see him looking me up and down. I wore a really short, low V neck float-y cotton summer dress that was a dark blue with white and yellow daisies on it with white wedge heels and my curly golden hair down. It made me look considerably younger than I was.

"So am I," I said blushing, "I…I really like you Light, maybe you could…you know…show me around sometime? If you're not too busy that is…I wouldn't want you to feel obligated," I bit my lip, looking up at him through long eyelashes, it was time to act a bit flirty, let him know I was interested.

"Sure…how about tomorrow…" He said quickly, what can I say? I was hard to resist when I wanted to be. Reaching forward I kissed his cheek.

"Sounds perfect," I turned and bit my lip, looking him up and down, "I'll call you later…bye Light," I waved and walked away down the road. Hook, line and sinker.

"How…how did you do that?" Matsuda said after Watari picked me up and brought me back. Unbuckling my wedge heels and wriggling my toes I sighed, those shoes where not comfortable.

"Do what exactly?" I said distractedly.

"Wrap Light around your little finger…he is smart…" Matsuda was rambling and I batted his question away and chuckled.

"What courageous young man can't resist a damsel in distress?" I said winking to the Chief, who didn't look totally happy. L on the other hand seemed pleased. Rolling my eyes at the look L gave me I hopped to my feet, waving to them and headed to my room.

It was late, my feet ached and I deserved some me time so I headed for my room and shut myself inside. Growling something about never seducing adolescents again I heard my door click open. Narrowing my eyes as L walked in I frowned.

"What?" I said dryly continuing to brush out my hair.

"That dress," He said and I balked, how on earth would he remember, then I rolled my eyes. He never forgot anything.

"What about it?" I grumbled turning away and putting my brush down on the table, glancing around the room suspiciously.

"There aren't any cameras in here," He said, I could hear his feet padding across the floor.

"I should hope not," I muttered before feeling the heat of his body as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I very much like that dress," He whispered in my ear, leaning against my vanity table.

"Sure you do…" I said rolling my eyes, "You bought it for me remember?" He chewed his thumb staring at nothing in particular.

"We need to discuss what happened," L said glancing sideways at me, his wide eyes not seeming at all bothered with what was about to happen.

"Do we have to? I mean…you made your view of the matter perfectly clear," I said screwing up my nose as I braided my hair and secured it with a white ribbon.

"I upset you," He said flatly.

"When? Now or then? Or both…" I said fixing him with an amused look.

"Both," He said and I nodded.

"Yes Tin man…we humans have hearts…emotions," I said picking up a nail file and turning my attention to my nails.

"What you said to me, it caught me off guard. I had not thought that situation would happen…I was unprepared…" I couldn't help but laugh, L apologising for hurting my feelings?

"Oh sweetie…what I told you…it has not changed. Rejection hurts everyone…" I put down the file and stood up, when he stooped we were about the same height, "I know you don't feel the same, I knew then that you wouldn't know how to handle it…but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, it was destroying me. Very much a spur of the moment thing you know?" He didn't know, nothing with him was spur of the moment. Every single thing he did and said was calculated methodical and robotic.

"If I could feel the same," L started, "I would…I think…Watari says you are good for me, that we are good together. And I do miss you when you are not around," Chuckling I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh sweetie I miss you to. But you know W wishes we would supply him with grandchildren. He loves us as his own…he just hopes we will multiply so he has more of us to spoil," I turned and walked over to my wardrobe and pulled a pair of white fluffy soft slippers and slipped them onto my feet.

"Children? I fear I would not be a good parent," L said, I could tell he was analysing how horrible a parent he would be and I guess the image was an entirely amusing thought although holding a child at arms length with two fingers from each hand probably wasn't possible and if it was it definitely was not advisable.

"You wouldn't be as bad as you think," I said walking back over to him pushing the thought from my mind, "You are good with the kids back home…and after what we've been through…no matter how dysfunctional your family, you'd be there for them," Nodding once he didn't reply. I brushed his hair aside so I could see his eyes and he seemed surprised. We had never been a particularly touchy feely pair and generally he initiated any physical contact, that was just how he was.

"We really should get back," I said gently touching his cheek. With wide eyes he looked from my hand to my face and his lips twitched into a small smile. Oh L, I thought, has it really been two years since I told you I was in love with you?


	2. The Flirt Chapter Two

Back in the main room it was the next day and I exhaled watching as L balanced sugar cubes in a tower on his desk instead of working, he could get distracted way too easily.

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to play with your food," I said half-heartedly, we had had this discussion many times before, it was like talking to a dog really…a useless waste of time.

"Ah but you have also told me sugar cubes don't count as food," He said and I face palmed, he had me on that one.

"I should send you to rehab for your sugar addiction," I threatened leaning towards him as I placed my hands on his knees.

"But I need this sugar," L said with a wide eyed innocent look, the rest of the room was watching us with rapt interest. I snorted in amusement, he could look so adorable when he wanted to.

"Yeah because you refuse to sleep," I rolled my eyes, "And because you eat so much crap you're so hyped up even if you wanted to sleep you couldn't because your buzzing," I grabbed the sugar cube from the top of his tower and popped it into my mouth, "Stop eating crap!" L blinked and reach out to a bowl and took a chocolate covered strawberry and popped it into his mouth.

"Strawberries aren't crap," He said simply and my face fell into a lop sided smile.

"They are when they're smothered in chocolate," I whispered reached out and taking one, slowly licking the chocolate from it.

"How can you call it crap and then eat it, is that not a little hypocritical," He said watching my tongue slowly lick around the strawberry.

"I'm saving you from yourself," I teased finally taking a bite of strawberry and licking the juice off my lips. From my position of leaning on his knees I could see the erection growing in his trousers and I smirked licking my fingers one by one.

"Mm, I may have another," I whispered winking at him, I knew he found me attractive even if he did not share my emotional attachment. I had more than once caught him in a state where his hormones disobeyed his usually logical state of mind and when I did I oh so wanted to relieve his frustration, a few times I even had.

"You can be cruel and unusual at times," He whispered quietly back moving the strawberries from my reach, "Go get your own," Running my tongue along my top lip I put one hand on each of his arm rests and leaned forward to press my lips to his forehead.

"I have to go anyway," I whispered into his ear, "I'll be back later,"

I sat on the bench from the day before and waited, sure enough Light walked over and bang on the same time at that,

"Hey Emily…ready to go?" He said and I nodded jumping to my feet.

"Thank you so much!" I said, giggling girlishly and followed him as he walked back down the path.

"Hey…it's nothing," He said smiling. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and sighed.

"You are such a good person for helping me out like this," I said and then looked away blushing when he met my eyes and said it was nothing. I saw light smirk out the corner of my eye.

"I thought we'd head to a café and grab a coffee," Light said, "My treat," Looking back up at him.

"I thought you were going to show me around?" I said grinning, "You are making it sound like a date?"

"You don't have a boyfriend do you?" Light said curiously and I shook my head thinking 'no but I'm eight years older than you'.

"No…my last one," I swallowed and looked down. Light touched my shoulder.

"What happened?" He said sounding worried, meeting his eyes.

"Oh…he left me," I said shrugging, "I didn't want to…you know…do certain things," Light nodded slowly.

"It was not long after my parents died and he was a bit of a creep…" I admitted and sighed, "Nothing like you…you're so…gentlemanly," Light rolled his eyes.

"I mean it…you seem like a total gentleman…what girl wouldn't want that?" I nudged him with my elbow as we walked in and sat down.

We both ordered a drink and just sat talking until my phone started to ring about three cups of coffee and two slices of cake later.

"Huh?" I looked to the caller ID and sighed, "It's my…brother," I said wrinkling my nose and flicked it open.

"Luke…I'm kinda…like with someone you know?" I spoke in English.

"You've been gone long enough…wrap it up and get in the car out front," He said.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"See you in the car," He said and my eyes shot open.

"You've come to pick me up?" I poked out my tongue to Light and rolled my eyes, "I told you to stop keeping tabs on me! I am a big girl! You are a horrible brother and I hate you," I hung up and looked to Light.

"I've gotta go…" I said and leant across the table and kissed him cheek, "Thanks…this was nice. Maybe next time you'll show me around," I winked and grabbed my bag.

"Bye Light," I said and he waved.

"Bye," He said and I hurried out and into the car.

"So what do you think?" L said as I swirled around in my desk chair.

"Unfortunately…he fits the profile," I said smiling apologetically to the Chief. L glanced over us with his normal uncaring demeanour.

"Watari is setting surveillance up in Chief Yagami's home," He said to me and I nodded with a sigh.

"The FBI tapes right?" I said and he nodded.

"We shall be watching with Chief Yagami whilst the others watch the directors family," I nodded and we left to get comfy.

It was boring, no one came home for hours. I popped a lolly pop in my mouth just as Light came home and hurried up to his room, first checking no one else was around. I was sprawled on the sofa, my head resting against L's side. Light sat down on his bed and opened a magazine, ergh…porn, what a horrid past times he had. He flicked through the pages, the Chief was going on about how he was surprised his son looked at those.

"It is perfectly normal for a 17 year old boy," L said not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Yeah…" I said chuckling, "I even caught you with those remember…god how old where you? Like sixteen…ha! Thought you were going to kill me!" I giggled and the Chief looked sideways at L who said nothing.

Another week and finally L gave up.

"Well I've gotta go…" I said jumping to my feet, "I have an exam to take," I grabbed my cardigan and L stood holding a set of keys between his thumb and his index fingers.

"Oh please tell me you're not driving…you almost killed me last time," I said and just followed him out. The drive wasn't long but L drove really erratically and it scared the living shit out of me. We parked a few streets away and I hurried off.

"HEY LIGHT!" I called spotting him and running to keep up. Light turned and smiled seeming genuinely happy to see me.

"Emily! Thought you'd already gotten in?" Light said and as we walked on.

"Still gotta take the test!" I said with a shrug, "There way of checking I didn't lie on my application I suppose," We walked in in just enough time to take our seats.

The test was easy enough and a few weeks later I got the results, I obviously got 100% and would be making a speech, three of us would. Light and I met every few days just walking around the area where he lived in, his younger sister Sayu would peer through the window if we passed his house and I would simply smile and wave making her duck back down. The day we got the results was the day Light tried to push our 'relationship' to the next level.

"Hey Emily," Light said as we strolled across a local park. Turning my head to look at him whilst I sipped a smoothie I nodded.

"I was wondering if you would like to get dinner and see a movie tonight, to celebrate our results," He seemed nervous and swallowing the urge to scream and run I forced a pleasant smile.

"Sure…I can be free tonight," I said fluttering my eyelashes slightly, "I'll have to ring my brother and say I'll be back late," Light nodded.

"Of course, shall we go now?" He said and I laughed nodding as I pulled my phone out and made the call.

Dinner was at a hopelessly romantic overly priced restaurant where his desperate attempts to 'woo' me went unnoticed, I could see all the security cameras trained on us and internally I sighed. L did not need to see this, I wanted to vomit at my actions and when we finally left to go to the movies he took the opportunity to kiss me whilst I tried to thank him. Swallowing the bile and horror I returned the kiss nervously, when he pulled away I looked away blushing and smiling and said nothing more of it. When I finally got back to the hotel I slumped in and dumped my handbag and dragged myself to my desk.

"You are abusing Light's trust," The Chief boomed coming over, L didn't even turn around. Counting back from ten I turned my chair to face the raging man.

"Chief I can assure you that as soon as I can end this I will, Light conducts himself as a gentleman and treats me very well but as Ryuuzaki still believe him under suspicion I will continue to try clear his name," I said tiredly looking up at him with a blank face.

"Is that what you are trying to do? Clear his name," The Chief quite obviously did not trust me in the slightest and to be perfectly honest he had every reason not to trust me.

"I am here to stop Kira and I whole heartedly hope Light is innocent," I said softly, that was the moment the Chief lost his cool and punched me in the face, I could see it coming but I knew it best for him to regret his actions.

Falling from my chair on top the floor I gasped holding a hand to my bleeding mouth. L was on his feet and standing straight before the Chief realised what had happened.

"I suggest you take a few steps back," Watari said from the doorway, "Ryuuzaki will not take kindly to what you have just done," And he did not, walking to me he crouched down inspecting my face.

"I hope you are satisfied with what you have done," L said quietly, "Because if you lay a finger on her again it will be the last thing you ever do," Yagami was shaking looking entirely shocked. Watari walked over with an ice pack and some tissues. Taking the tissues I held them to my mouth to stem the flow of blood. Carefully L pressed the ice pack to my swelling cheek.

"I think you should leave," L said dangerously quietly to the policeman. He took two steps back before turning and taking heed. As I sat staring to L I realised how much my face hurt.

"Why did you let him hit you," L said softly as Watari handed some more tissues to me.

"Because I deserved it. What I am doing to Light, whether he is Kira or not, it is leading him on and he is so very young," I whispered as the other men stood staring in shock. L dropped to his knees and took a quick look beneath the ice pack.

"That is going to bruise," He muttered and I shrugged.

"Worse things have happened," I said dejectedly not meeting his eyes.

"You did not deserve to be hit," He said softly brushing a loose strand of hair from my face.

"Light wants a relationship with me," I spoke in English and L just blinked, "When he finds out who I am he will lose all trust in me and that will escalate this war massively," Sitting there staring at me the man said nothing for a moment, the room seemed to hold its breath and even though I knew that the task force could probably get the gist of our convocation I pretended they couldn't.

"If anyone lays a hand on you again Mi, I will make it so they never will again," He said quietly, "And if Light tries to kiss you again you are to stop his advances," I nodded leaning into the ice pack.

As L had said I had an impressive bruise the next day. A few days after that I called Light to say I had gone down with Flu and wouldn't be available to meet for a week or so. The Chief brought me a bunch of flowers and a box of chocolate to say sorry for hitting me or maybe it was for not letting L kill him? Whichever L was unusually quiet even for him when the Chief gave a speech about being sorry for hitting me. I, being the gracious person I am, forgave him and told him he was silly for buying me gifts not that I got many of the chocolates as L scoffed most. The task force whispered amongst themselves probably discussing L's threat to kill anyone who touched me and I do not think they realised that L's words where not a threat, they were truth and I did not doubt that he would carry through with it.

Soon the entrance ceremony for uni came around and I was once again playing the fool. I sat next to light in the front row and L sat his other side.

"I'm a little nervous," I whispered looking up to Light with big doe eyes, "I mean…My Japanese isn't perfect…what if they laugh at me?" He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"No one will laugh," Light reassured and stood when his name was called.

"EMILY MERIDITH," With that I stood and walked up.

"HIDEKI RYUGA," There was whispers at that and I watched L walk up and stand next to me. We read our speeches and then took our seats once again. Whilst we walked I could hear L whispering to light. I narrowed my eyes and glanced sideways at the two men. L was in big trouble.

"I won't tell anyone. What is it?" I heard light say.

"I am L," Puffing out my cheeks I refrained from saying anything

Light looked between us and swallowed and I just looked forward acting like I hadn't heard anything.

After that L actually attended classes, to my great amusement. Light made a big thing about introducing us and taking us to a coffee shop acting all teenager-ish, if I could have laughed I would have. L had never been good undercover, his mannerisms where something he did not wish to change even in the most dire of circumstances. I whispered often to Light that his friend was a little on the weird side and Light would just smile and agree. The problem came when I went to study the desert counter, the problem you see is that yes the booth was very private but when you are bragging about your 'girlfriend' even the most secluded of places did not muffle your voice. Walking into view the convocation stopped and L shot me a unimpressed look, well his face was as expressionless as ever but I had grown very good at reading his eyes and…yeah…he was majorly pissed off. I think Light thought L fancied me because he never objected to my company like he assumed L would, or perhaps he thought L may take me on to the task force because of my test scores…whatever he thought it would seem he was none the wiser to my true identity and for now it where best he knew nothing.

"So Ryuga- san I noticed that some of the girls in our classes have been talking about you," I said politely as Light rested an arm around my shoulders, "Are you interested in anyone," L's eyes widened and he blinked a few times.

"Not in anyone in our classes, there is girl I have known since I was young that I quite like but I blew that a couple of years ago," He said touching his bottom lip and glancing to the ceiling. Light seemed interested somehow and I had to fight from blushing.

"How did you blow it?" Light said flatly, L picked up his tea cup and took a long sip.

"She said she was in love with me and I told her that I did not feel the same," He replied, "I do not think that was the moment I should have disagreed…it isn't pleasant to be left standing in a hotel room with your trousers around your ankles," Light actually burst out laughing, L's face fell flat.

"It is not amusing Light, she was extremely cross with me and still is…she refused to speak to me for two whole years and even now she hasn't forgiven me…" Light was still sniggering.

"I am sorry Ryuga-kun it is just I cannot imagine you with a girlfriend…" Light said with a lop sided smile. Taking another sip of tea L put his cup back on its saucer.

"She wasn't my girlfriend and that seemed to be the issue…apparently friends with benefits isn't a becoming status," He murmured looking between us, "But you seem very lucky Light-kun to have such a beautiful woman as your girlfriend," I almost choked on my tea and Light laughed easily.

"I guess I am," He said and still choking I took a moment to excuse myself, Light and I apparently needed to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an hour later when L finally left and sitting back on the park bench outside Light's house I looked to him.

"So is that what we are? A couple?" I said looking up to Light, he froze for a moment turning to look at me.

"Well…I never exactly asked you but I thought as we spent so much time together…but if you aren't comfortable then we could take it slower," He said and I smiled gently.

"I think I would like to take it a little slower. I like you Light, you make me laugh and you truly are an utter gentleman but after last time…he broke me, and I am afraid…" I whispered, Light's face fell a little.

"I never thought, I am sorry Emily," He said gently touching my shoulders, "I…it's just Ryuga seems to like you and I guess I got a little jealous, I did not want to upset you," With a light chuckle I smiled to Light.

"That is a disturbing thought…me and Ryuga? He's a little creepy," I said cheering up a little, Light blushed rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I should go before my Brother comes in search of me with a shot gun," Light nodded he leant over and pressed his lips to my cheek before I hurried away.

When I got back to the hotel L was sitting at his desk chair with a scowl on his face. Holding up a hand to stop him I shook my head.

"You dug that hole yourself," I said walking over and slipping off my shoes, "And I had nothing to do with any of the jealousy, this is why we don't go under cover together you and I get along too well," We were alone in the room, the others had all gone home for a couple of hours to change and refresh and Watari had gone shopping.

"That evening that you stormed out," L said ignoring my words, "Where would it have led too," I halted in my tracks a few feet from him.

"What do you think it would have led too?" I said as L popped a chocolate panda into his mouth.

"You and I both know that I find you attractive and I know that you for some reason feel the same about me. Every day since you left me standing there I think about the few minutes of pleasure you had given me before I shot you down," It was at that moment when he lowered his feet and I was stood staring at his erection which stood free from his unbuttoned jeans. Looking back up to his face I smirked.

"Really, you want to play chicken with when W gets back?" I said tutting as I put down my bag.

"If I do not do something I shall be unable to concentrate and as W is getting you chocolate covered strawberries I am as desperate as I have ever been," He spoke imploringly and without a second thought I fell to my knees before him and took his dick between my lips, he groaned in pleasure resting one hand on the top of my head as I slowly took him deep into my throat running my tongue over every inch. I heard L rest his head back against the head rest as I began to bob up and down him with increasing speed. The taste of precum filled my mouth and I knew he'd been going it alone before I had arrived. Trailing one hand up his thigh I cupped his balls. He was panting his body tensing as I picked up speed. He twitched in my mouth as I flicked my tongue over his tip.

"Fuck…don't stop," He growled his hand tightening in my hair urging me faster. I could feel it coming and dipping down further he came straight down my throat releasing a guttural yelp of pleasure that was totally unlike L. I gradually slowed, swallowing and looking up into his half lidded eyes as I licked every inch on him clean before releasing him from my mouth.

"Better," I purred moving to sit straddling his lap and brushing his hair away from his eyes. He nodded slowly and tilted his head to rest on my shoulder as his breathing slowed.

"This may sound odd but thank you," He mumbled into my ear, "But now I want to take you to bed and fuck you senseless," Resting my lips against the top of his head I savoured the taste of him in my mouth.

"I want that too, but I will not let that happen unless there is something more between us," I whispered, "You are lucky that you being hard and on display is something that I cannot resist because otherwise I may have told you to go fly a kite,"

He looked up at me, the glazed look of lust the only sign of emotion on his face, and leaning in and kissing me forcefully. I caved and kissed him back, his once again rock hard cock pressing into my wet core. Shifting my panties slightly my dress splayed over his lap I allowed him to slip inside me and with a strangled gasp of surprise he clutched my hips and whimpered in pleasure, apparently he hadn't been expecting that. His tongue slipped into my mouth as I slowly started to move up and down him. God he felt so good inside me, he was so hard and reaching down he reclined the chair slightly so he could buck his hips up to meet mine. I nipped at his bottom lip with my teeth as he tugged my panties so hard they tore at the seams and threw them to one side before grabbing my breasts through my dress and squeezing them hard. Pulling back slightly I met his eyes.

"Desk," He grunted managing to stand and hoist me onto the desk before he started to pound me with unbelievable passion, his lips ravishing my lips. A knot was coiling in my stomach at his new found speed and clutching his shoulders I cried out in pleasure. It was a good thing we were entirely alone on this floor of the hotel because seconds later my mind blanked out and I screamed his name as I came and he followed, filling me with his cum.

Staring up at the slightly shaking detective I tried to comprehend what had just happened. His chair was lying on the floor, case files had scattered around the room and a few feet away what remained of my panties lay torn and wet. Slowly swallowing I fought to catch my breath; I had just screamed his name for the world to hear. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit shit shit.

"That…" He panted, "…was amazing," Blinking I could not help but freeze as he kissed me softly, when he pulled away I frowned a little.

"But I…I…I'm so," He silence my stuttering with another kiss.

"These rooms are sound proof," He chuckled still leaning over me, his dick still inside me. I relaxed instantly and smiled.

"How long did you tell Watari to stay out for," I mused as L withdrew and fixed his clothing. Slowly sitting up I watched L check his computer screen.

"He's just parking," L said in a little surprise, "Next time I'll have to request he shops further away," Sliding to my feet I picked up my underwear and began to gather case files.

"Next time?" I said in surprise, "And here I thought you had no need for intimacy," Putting his chair back upright he looked to me.

"I had forgotten how pleasurably it could be," He said honestly, "If Watari were not in the elevator I'd continue," Dumping the case files back in a pile on his desk I just smiled.

"You're incorrigible," I said laughing as I sauntered off into my room to make myself presentable.

I was currently waiting for L to return from a tennis match with Light, I personally had never been very competitive when it came to sport. I enjoyed it very much and an amicable bat around with friends was enjoyable and L and I had had many a pleasant matches but alas he was always in it to win it and Light I knew would be the same. So here I was staring at the newest victims list and the mounting case files made my stomach feel a little uneasy. The chief was rustling around and the others had taken a break, any time without L in the building was gratefully received.

"You ok Chief?" I said glancing over to him; he was looking tired and ill and worked into the ground and he probably was. There weren't many people who could survive L's work hours for an extended period of time. He nodded and sighed standing up and walking towards me carrying another large file. Inhaling deeply he clutched his chest stumbling sideways into the table knocking a stack of paper flying. I jumped to my feet scattering the stack of paper on my desk around the room accidentally, I could see instantly what was happening and it made my blood run cold.

"WATARI!" I screamed running forward and catching the gasping man as he tumbled to the floor. Watari ran in holding a gun, trust him to assume I was in danger.

"CARDIAC ARREST! AMBULANCE NOW!" I cried holding the chief in my arms. The elder man dashed out as I lay down the Chief, pressing a finger to his neck to check his pulse. It had stopped.

Ripping his shirt open I started CPR as Matsuda and Aizawa ran in.

"What happened?" Matsuda said watching me.

"Heart attack," I grunted before preforming two rescue breaths, "Ring his wife and L now!" The ambulance arrived in minutes and I continued until the paramedics shocked him back to life. I was loaded into the ambulance with him and we sped away.

I was commended by the doctors, had both wrists braced and was shown into his room at the same time as Mrs Yagami. She looked shaken, her dark hair hanging around her drained face. Oddly I took this moment to question where the hell Light got his hair colour from, the milk man perhaps?

"He's okay?" She said looking to his unconscious form as I pushed the thought from my mind.

"Thank god," I muttered and massaged my aching wrists; it was difficult to get enough compression on a chest and especially on a man and even then there was no sure thing of knowing they'd survive, he was extremely lucky.

"You…You're the lady who saved him," She said, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm the one who broke his ribs, I'm Emily," I said holding out my hand which she shook, "I am working with him on his current case," It wasn't a total lie, she took a seat and I took another massaging my temples.

"Thank you," She said taking her husband's hand in hers, "I…I don't know what I'd do without him," I smiled wearily.

"Hey…it's fine," I batted her gratitude away with one hand, "And he'll be back to normal before you know it, you'd be surprise how well people spring back,"

Soon Light and L turned up and the small talk I made with Light's mother came to an abrupt halt.

"Dad…" Light said and then looked at me, "Emily?!" My face was completely still, hmm this could be a little awkward.

"Oh she saved your father's life Light! Isn't she wonderful!" Mrs Yagami said standing to hug her son.

"Emily here works with us," L said taking the seat next to mine, "She is on loan from The British Intelligence Agency known as MI6," Light's eyes widened and so did Mrs Yagami.

"You…are…a spy?" Light said and laughed nervously, glancing sideways at L who was sat hunched over in his chair.

"I would appreciate for your own safety that neither of you breathe a word of this, after what happened to the FBI MI6 where rather unenthusiastic in sending me," I said flatly, "Now Light…your father is waking up," The Chief groaned and opened his eyes.

"Miracle?" He muttered half awake.

"Yes it was," L said quickly.

"Completely," Mrs Yagami said leaning down to kiss her husband. My head lolled onto L's shoulder and he tilted his to rest on top of mine. Mrs Yagami said she would be back tomorrow with some things for him and left to go and reassure her daughter.

"Are you sure you're just overworked?" Light said looking between us and then to his father. I pulled a lolly pop from my jacket pocket and handed it to L before pulling out another and sticking it in my mouth.

"Yeah…when I first went down I thought it could be Kira…but Miracle saved me," Soichiro said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey…I have to be useful at some point," I said with a tired smile.

"Count the broken ribs as revenge for the bruise" I gave him a small smile and a wink.

"Bruise?" Light said in surprise.

"I was angry for L sending her to spy on you, we had an argument and I hit her," The chief said with a sigh, "I've probably been over doing it recently," He continued, Light looked entirely shocked, it was probably unusual for his father to act out like that but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

"All the more because you knew your son was suspected of being Kira," L said softly. Light looked angry.

"You told my father that?" Light said sharply.

"Yes…I told him everything. Even the fact that I'm L," L said not looking at Light. Light gasped and looked to his father.

"He's right. He is L," Soichiro said tiredly, "And she is M," Light looked straight at me.

"M…M…," He seemed genuinely shocked, ""You're M? L's assassin?" Light gave me a heart broken look.

"I am afraid so Light, but this is truly not the time to discuss this," I said before turning back to the Chief as he started to speak again.

"We called them 'Ryuuzaki' and 'Miracle' so outsiders don't realize it. But there is no doubt that they are L and M," The chief explained, Light was silent for a minute.

"So, Ryuuzaki…have your suspicions about my son lessened now you've had a chance to talk to him," The Chief sounded hopeful.

"Don't make him have another heart attack," I whispered to L.

"You say 'suspicion' but it was only a very small amount," L said reassuringly, "Let me say it once more, Kira has killed twelve FBI agents that were sent to this country. They were all investigating people connected with the Japanese police force. Out of all of the Ray Penber's death stood out as Suspicious," Light folded his arms and slumped back in his chair.

"And I was one of the ones he was investigating," Light looked to his father, "I guess it can't be helped that I'm a suspect then…It's as Ryuuzaki says there is no one else to suspect"

"Your reasoning is quite something, its always fast and precise," L said meeting Light's eyes. I couldn't stifle my yawn.

"Ryuuzaki…I'll cooperate with the investigation," Light said carefully, "After all my father has proved you're L. I'll catch Kira and prove to you I'm not Kira," After that I zoned out from the father son tripe and began to feel my eye lids drooping. This had been a tiring and long day and I was glad when the nurse came and basically told us to clear off.

Watari was waiting with the car outside.

"I'll walk you home," Light said and I turned and smiled.

"Oh honey…that was a lie I'm afraid. I live with Ryuuzaki here," I said motioning with my head to L. Light nodded and sighed, I could see the disappointment on his face.

"So everything between us that was an act," He said and with a grimace I shrugged.

"You are a true gentleman, your parents should be proud that they raised you to be so courteous. However much I like you Light, and I assure you for me this case was hard because I wanted to prove that you are not Kira, I cannot start a relationship with you. Alas I am not entirely into the chivalry and being treated like a princess…I am a posh brat with an attitude…not the person you think I am," Light slowly nodded and sighed suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

"I should have known it was all too good to be true…I thought you kept trying to distance yourself because you where shy," He admitted sadly, stepping back a little I turned and took a hold of L's arm as he headed towards the car.

"Ryuuzaki is there anyway I can prove to you I'm not Kira," Light said turning to L. L stopped and looked back.

"If you aren't Kira, then there is no need for you to do that," L said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Come off it!" Light said raising his voice, "Try and think about how it feels to be the one being accused of being Kira," L looked up for a minute in silence, making a show of 'thinking' before looking back to Light.

"I would feel awful," L said flatly. I tugged him towards the car, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and not resurface for a week.

"For example you could lock me up for a month without Tv or anything," Light said desperately, "And keep me under supervision."

"No, it would not do something that would infringe on your basic human rights like that," L said with an expressionless face, "And more importantly it would be nonsense for me to accept the suggestion of someone who is a suspect," I slid into the car and over and L slid in next to me.

"I see," Light said as the door shut and L rolled down the window.

"It'll be alright," L said leaning up to the window, "If you aren't Kira I will find out sooner or later. Plus having witnessed your interaction with your father today, I thought that you might not be Kira, right Miracle?" Glancing back at me in smiled weakly.

"Yeah sure…now home please? I need sleep!" I whined buckling my seatbelt.

"Please take care of your father," L said and turned away from Light.

"One last thing," Light said bending down, "I said I'd cooperate with the investigation, but until my father gets better I don't think I can do much,"

"I know, good bye," L said and we pulled away, finally.

"He's a good kid at heart," I said quietly as L looked pensive, "He's just dug himself a hole he cannot climb out of," L chewed his thumb, playing with his lips. The sudden urge for me to play with his lips crossed my mind but I shoved it to one side, he didn't feel the same and I had to remember that.

"Indeed…but he is Kira…I am sure of it," L said, "He has killed people,"

"I know…but I have too…yes following your orders and not on such a grand scale…I am not saying what he is doing is right, he is out of control but I know in his heart…it is not all black," I said rubbing my tired eyes. L glanced sideways at me.

"You like him," He said and I blinked looking at him.

"You know that isn't true…" I said flatly.

"I mean you could happily befriend him," L said looking away. Shrugging I yawned again, covering my mouth with the back of one hand.

"Under different circumstances I think the three of us would get on quite well," I said forcing my eyes to stay open, "Shame in some respects that he has parents…he would have blossomed at the orphanage…" L was quiet until we pulled back into HQ. I stumbled to bed and went to sleep.

Sitting around in the common room Watari ran in and instructed us to turn the TV on. I huddled next to L to watch. The message was horrific, listening hard I could tell whoever was speaking was a woman or a very effeminate man, they was they spoke was definitive in this respect. L was barking orders telling them to change channels as we watched. I swallowed, resting my head on L's shoulder. This was bad, this was very very bad.

"We have to stop this broadcast," L said, Matsuda and Aizawa tried ringing and ringing and Ukita ran away. We watched in horrified silence for what seemed like an age. And then, the unthinkable happened, on another TV the dead body of Ukita was shown. Aizawa tried to leave.

"Aizawa where are you going?" L called, not taking his eyes off the TV. I swallowed thickly, clinging to his arm.

"To Ukita of course," The officer replied.

"You can't," L said, "Please compose yourself," I winced as the officer began to shout.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME TO JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH TV?" He yelled.

"If this is Kira's work and you go there the same thing will happen to you," L spoke gently, I could feel him shaking in my arms, for him this just got very real.

"If Kira doesn't have a name they shouldn't be able to kill!" Aizawa barked turning around and stomping his foot, "So why has this happened?"

"Where the fake IDs useless?" Matsuda said walking over to us, "Maybe Kira already knew our names?"

"That's a possibility," L said still not moving.

"But if Kira did know that it would have been a lot easier for them to kill us first?" I interjected quietly glancing to Matsuda.

"According to my theory Kira needs a name and a face, but watching this, it would seem the probability of Kira being able to kill someone solely by knowing their face isn't zero. Right now the only thing I can say is that Kira is inside the station, or at least somewhere where they can monitor the people entering,"

"If you think Kira is around that area there is even more reason to go," Aizawa bellowed.

"There is always the possibility that they just set up surveillance cameras," I said trying to calm the shouting policeman.

"If you carelessly rush in there now you'll only be killed," L said looking at his feet. Aizawa grabbed L by the shirt.

"You! I thought you were risking your life to catch Kira!" He yelled at L.

"Risking your life, and easily letting someone else take it are two completely different things," L's voice was shaking.

"Let him go before I show you why I earn my reputation as an assassin," I growled and Aizawa let go stumbling away from L, seeming to realise the shaking detective was as scared as he was.

"Try and hold back," L whispered and I snaked my arms around his neck, hiding my face is his mop of black hair, "Now that Ukita has been killed…if you were to lose your life too…" L trailed off. Aizawa mumbled, seeming to realise that the stone faced man actually cared about them.

Kira released another announcement to the police asking them to decide their allegiance. A large police van crashed into the side of the station. I turned my head slightly to watch, not detaching myself from the detective who now had and arm around my small waist.

"That's one way of entering the building without giving away your identity," L said flatly.

"But who is it?" Aizawa said confused. Shortly after more police cars turned up.

"So we're not the only ones! There are still others in the force that want to stand up and fight!" Matsuda said happily.

"Aizawa you know the number of the deputy Chief Kitamura right?" Nodding he dialled and handed the phone to L who had it on speaker, "M suit up," I nodded and started to remove my shoes after detangling myself from the detective.

"Aizawa? I thought I told you not to call me," The deputy said.

"This is L. I'd like to ask a favour of you," L said and I took a deep breath, "Upon seeing the broadcast people connected with the police will act driven on their own sense of personal justice. I'd like you to control this from the top or this could turn into a disaster,"

"But on this case, we're," And the deputy fell silent as another officer fell dead. I whimpered and jumped up, peeling off my clothes revealing a black catsuit which I happened to be wearing. I usually had it on unless I wore a dress in which case I had it in my bag, like some catwoman wannabe. I pulled a balaclava from my back pocket and Watari brought me some leather high heel ankle boots.

"Understood L, please advise me on how I should command," But at that point I left, pulling the balaclava on and hopping on my waiting motorcycle, ramming my head into the helmet. It was time for me to do what I did best.


	4. Chapter 4

I drove like a wild thing and straight into the station, pulling up alongside the van. Rushing off I looked around, three guards where now rushing me. Growling I pulled my baton and clicked it open, swinging it in a circle to loosen my wrist.

"THIS IS A CLOSED STATION, LEAVE NOW," They drew guns I kicked the wrist of the first guard and knocked the hand of the second sending their guns flying, the third took a shot and I bent backwards, my hand touching the floor before I kicked upwards and knocked him out. Flipping backwards the other two scrambled away. I could hear the police outside.

"M…we are in position," A man said walking up to me with a riot helmet on.

"Good," I said straightening up, "We now need to wait for the Chief," I could see him walking towards us as the officer went back to hold the doors of the car open, the rest had formed a protective shield around the entrance to the station.

"You are in trouble," I teased as I took his weight, hooking his arm around my shoulders.

"Miracle…they…they came," The chief said, I could see he was tired.

"Yeah…now lets get you somewhere safe," I said nodding to Ide, "I'll drive," I loaded the chief into the car with tinted windows and climbed into the driver seat, "Promise not to pull me over," The door shut and I tugged the balaclava from my face.

I drove him back to HQ and supported him into the building where Watari came and helped.

"Chief!" Matsuda cried joyfully.

"Ryuuzaki…I am sorry for acting on impulse," He said breathlessly, "It seems I got a little too emotional,"

"Not at all," L said walking over.

"Here are the envelope and tapes sent by Kira," He said handing the bag to L.

"Thank you very much," L said and we walked him over to the sofa.

"Let me take a look," I said as Watari handed me a black leather bag, "I technically am a doctor," I listened to his heart, checked his blood pressure and temperature. Sighing I pulled a syringe and needle from the bag, "This is a blood thinner, I shall give you a little," I warned, he nodded and I made him pull down his shirt, wiping the area with disinfectant before injecting him. Discarding the needle in the sharps box Watari held out I massaged the area.

"Lay back, legs up on the arm rest okay?" I said and helped him lay back.

"Matsuda…call his wife and let her know he's okay…" I said and he nodded running off to do it.

"Why is it you always seem to be looking after me?" The chief said and I smiled down to him.

"You know why I got the letter M? Because L always used to tease that I was trying to Mother him," I said and shrugged, "It's just my nature…now…try and sleep,"

The next day the Chief was feeling more energised but I ordered him to rest, which he flat our ignored.

"If you have another coronary I will not resuscitate you!" I said as he walked back in. L had ordered the third tape be played and we were waiting to watch it on TV.

"Are you okay," I said to L who just chewed his thumb. Aizawa and Matsuda watched us, Matsuda I feared was beginning to like me more than he should.

"So Miracle…would you like to get some coffee with me later?" Matsuda was pretty much bouncing in his seat. Swallowing the urge to punch him I smiled.

"I am taking that as not Coffee here in the hotel. Do you mean as in a date?" I said trying to sound pleasant and took a sip of my drink. He nodded repeatedly.

"She has a boyfriend," L said before I could answer, I choked and looked wide eyed to L.

"What who?" Matsuda said and then sighed.

"What do you mean who? As if you'll know him," Aizawa scolded rolling his eyes.

"You do actually," L said sipping his overly sugared tea. I raised an eyebrow, where on earth was he going with this, me and Watari, who was once again serving ice creams, shared a curious look.

"We do?" Aizawa and Matsuda said in unison.

"I am Miracle's boyfriend," L said looking completely serious. Their mouths fell open.

"You're…dating L?" Matsuda said with sad puppy eyes.

"Do you think he's lying Matsuda?" I said slowly, keeping a straight face and fighting the urge to laugh.

"Well no…" He started.

"Then why question it?" I finished putting my glass down and taking the chocolate ice cream Watari handed me. I could see the old man laughing. L didn't want me dating? Yet he didn't return my feelings? Well apart from wanting a blow job and rough sex on his desk when he got mega horny. Or maybe he did return my feelings, but they confused him.

"Kiss him then," Aizawa burst out, "I think he's lying," Raising an eyebrow I looked to L who seemed stumped. If we kissed they would expect it on the odd occasion now our 'relationship' was out in the open but if we didn't without a believable excuse they would think we lied and that would hurt Matsuda more.

"What would kissing prove? We grew up together so you really think touching is going to be the be all and end all? And any way our relationship mostly on an intellectual level," I said flatly, "There is very little of a physical aspect, we both work way too much for that and we do not mix work and our private lives,"

"You don't have sex?" Matsuda cried and I looked to L.

"You…darling…can answer that one," I said licking the side of my ice cream, this would be amusing.

"What is the point in a physical relationship?" L said staring Matsuda square in the face.

"Well…you know…it feels…nice?" Matsuda said slowly, "It shows that you love each other,"

"Why yes it is very pleasurable it is for making children…I do not desire children and I would never pressure Miracle into taking any form of hormonal altering medicine or have an implant of any kind…and condoms are a ridiculous thing," L said simply. Aizawa snorted.

"You have a beautiful woman like Miracle and you don't desire her," He said leaning back into his chair. L took his spoon and stirred his tea, adding more sugar.

"Feelings like that cloud a persons sense of reasoning," L said glancing to me, "That does not mean that I do not think her beautiful and if she wished me to alter the dynamics of our relationship I can assure you that I would do anything to keep her as my own," I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"It's on," The chief, who had so far remained silent, said pointing to the Tv.

"You have some explaining to do," I hissed in L's ear settling to rest my head on his shoulder.

"Do you desire Matsuda?" He mumbled back, I glanced up at him.

"You know who I want L," I whispered and he looked back at me with big black eyes.

"Have I not always given you what you want?" He said softly and I gasped.

"You…you're serious?" I said and he nodded leaning in and softly kissing my lips. I heard the room gasp quietly as his tongue slowly slipped between my lips and began to massage mine. I almost dropped my ice cream in surprise.

"It shall be an experiment…to see if I am capable," He turned his eyes to Matsuda with a meaningful look before looking back to the tv, "That perhaps I do desire a more than intellectual relationship," Although I wasn't overly keen on being a guiniepig this was a start. Turning my head I smirked to Aizawa and Matsuda who were sitting staring at us with their mouths open.

"Satisfied now?" I said teasingly turning slowly to my 'boyfriend' and kissed him softly up his neck.

After the broadcast we got a call from the UN saying they wanted L to appear on Tv.

"If it comes to that I shall go," I said firmly, L looked at me and sighed, opening his mouth.

"No ifs…not buts! I shall go," I said narrowing my eyes, "You need to catch Kira…how are you meant to do that if you are dead!" Sighing again L slowly lowered his legs to the floor and tugged me quickly to sit on his lap.

"You always come out with the most logical things," He said holding me close, "But I shall not let you die needlessly…we have three days to come up with an alternative," Snaking my arms around his neck and leaning my head onto his shoulder I smiled gently. They decided to bring Light in and so the next day the Chief called and he came straight over like an over excited child coming to play.

L had him sit down and watch the Kira tapes. Soon L asked him if he had made any deductions and Light stood up, he kept glancing at me standing closely behind L. I had no doubt that Light was Kira and if he tried anything funny he'd be eating carpet before he could take another breath.

"There's a possibility that there is more than one person who has Kira's powers," Light said evenly.

"Kira's powers?" The chief exclaimed, "What are you saying Light?" I rolled my eyes, over acting much?

"If nothing else, there's a high probability that this is not the same Kira that we've been dealing with until now. The Kira we've been used to until now would not have utilized the suspects used in this broad cast," Light said motioning to the TV, "Add the fact that if Kira does indeed need a name and a face to kill, it's strange that they were able to kill the policemen who just happened to go to the TV station,"

"It's the same…" Aizawa stuttered.

"The same as L…I mean that's exactly the same theory as Ryuuzaki," Matsuda finished.

L proceeded to tell Light our cunning plan and I flopped down into an arm chair, swung my legs over one side and proceeded to file my nails. I was bored…L still hadn't talked with me about his new willingness to start a relationship of sorts. I was suspicious to say the least; he obviously thought it would be in his benefit somehow and if it was because he had suddenly become a sex fiend I may knock a few of his teeth out. Soon Light was done and he handed L the paper, L passed it to me after scanning it.

"I would prefer you didn't give permission for them to kill Ryuuzaki," I said dryly, fixing my eyes on Light, "I would prefer him alive and breathing…"

"Yes…dying would be an inconvenience…and upsetting my girlfriend really isn't in the best interest for your health," L said looking to Light thoughtfully. Light's mouth fell open.

"Your…girlfriend? You sent your GIRLFRIEND to spy on me?" Light barked, "Thinking I was Kira? But I went on dates and we…" I chuckled.

"He is a horrid boyfriend, and he doesn't kiss me nearly enough so I guess someone has too" I said jokingly shrugging, Light fell silent at that.

"That beside the point…you put your girlfriend in danger before yourself," Light said frowning. I chuckled.

"Light…I'm twenty five hun…I'm a big girl. I have taken down men who have killed hundreds with far scarier things than a name and a face," I said placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair, "Don't worry about me," He glanced up to me.

"You're twenty five?" He said and sighed, "I thought you were my age," I chuckled.

"Amazing what some make-up and a change of clothes can do," I said winking at him.

"Watari please have this aired," L said and with a sigh I handed over the piece of paper.

Light seemed overly relaxed in the company of L however he was very watchful and especially over interactions between L and I. Sitting on the arm of L's armchair whilst he sat hunched over playing with his lips I leaned down and softly pressed my lips to the top of his head.

"You should stop playing with your lips before I start playing with them with my tongue," I whispered into his ear.

"I would not be apposed to that however I must work," He said flatly, "This is why we do not work together in the same building…you cannot control your need for physical contact," With a sigh I slid to my feet and walk from the room flicking him the bird as I left, I needed some time to gather my thoughts and steel my nerve to have a talk with mister oh so great detective about what he thought he was gaining from yelling to the world that I was his girlfriend. Pushing the door to my room open I shut it behind me and slumped over to my bed and fell back onto it. L and I had been friends for as long as I could remember and although we had always quarrelled and bickered as every child does we had also always been extremely close, that was until two years ago when he shot me down. It was odd that now for some unbeknownst reason he actually wants to try some Frankenstein form of a relationship.

Hearing the door creak open I did not bother to glance over.

"I take it something is bothering you," L's voice said drawing closer, with a sigh I closed my eyes.

"Now why would you think that," I said drolly trying to quickly gather the thoughts I had come in here to patch together.

"You left without a word whilst swearing at me, the task force believed that I had done something to upset you and that I should come and apologise," He said flatly, opening my eyes I cracked a smile.

"You actually took their advice? Now now are you that concerned that my mood may affect the proficiency of the work force that you would come and apologise without first having the reason," I said propping myself up on my elbows, "How very unlike you," Shoving his hands even further into his pockets he glanced off into the distance.

"Have I upset you," His voice held no emotion as per usual, sometime I wondered how mentally damaged I must be to want to be with him.

"Would it kill you kiss your girlfriend chastely when she 'talks dirty' to you," I replied apathetically. Blinking he just stared.

"You left because I should have kissed you and I did not?" He stated, with one finger I beckoned him over to me and for once he obeyed crawling onto the bed next to me. Taking hold of the front of his white tshirt I pulled him down into a passionate kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist. Without a word he reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, tugged my panties to one side and entered me. Oh fuck was I not expecting it, he was unbelievably hard.

"Oh L," I breathed as he rocked in and out.

"I need this," He grunted, "I need you," His movements where desperate, relentless and rough and it was unbelievable, he kissed me heatedly grabbing my breasts through my tshrit.

"Oh L harder," I moaned, bucking my hips faster as he pounded into me. I could feel my release coming like a freight train, there was no stopping it.

"OH RYUUZAKI!" I cried gripping his shoulders and he tense and then shuddered to a halt.

"Oooouuuhhh," He moaned as I felt myself spasm hard around him.

Panting I looked up at him, his eyelids had drooped and I could not help but smile lovingly I really did not care why L suddenly wanted me to be his girlfriend, sure I wished he act like he did but fuck the reason. Pulling out of me L slumped down onto the bed next to me.

"I need to go back to work," He muttered fighting to keep his eyes open, softly I pressed my lips to his.

"It's midnight sugar…just stay here with me," I whispered pulling my dress up and over my head and discarding it to one side. He looked as if he were going to argue but instead he lay back and kicked off his trousers before wrapping an arm around my stomach, nuzzling his face into my hair and that was the last I heard from him for eight hours.

I slept pretty well that night, L slept like the dead so sharing a bed with him had never worried me and the feel of him behind me was something like a safety blanket. Waking the next morning I was honestly surprised at the number staring back at me on the clock.

"Oh fuck me sideways," I muttered rubbing my eyes and rolling over to face L who was still away in sleepy bye bye land. He honestly looked adorable when he slept, like panda cub or something equally as cute and I really hated to wake him. I turned around gently to face him.

"L sugar," I called softly shaking his shoulder, he grumbled and nuzzled his face forward into what I guess he assumed would be my hair. Well it really wasn't and he woke up quick when he ploughed face first into my cleavage.

"Good morning," I said looking down at him, peeking up from between my 34FF's he blinked somewhat sheepishly, "I didn't want to wake you but it is 8am," He freaked, leaping up and rushing around for his trousers.

"Hey hey hey!" I called to calm him, "L sugar you cannot run off to your desk like that!" He looked back as if to say 'why?', "Honey we had sex last night…fully clothed! Look at the stains down the front of your jeans…you most likely reek of sex, so why don't we have a shower," He blinked once.

"I am not going to be working this morning am I," He muttered almost to himself. I chuckled.

"I said shower but if you like," I purred climbing out of bed and heading for the shower.

It was midday before we emerged, Watari was looking at us most surprised.

"Good afternoon and Happy Birthday Miracle," He said as I came to sit next to him at the dining table.

"Watari," I replied pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"The task force where beginning to worry that you assassinated Ryuuzaki because he upset you," He said quietly, I choked on my coffee laughing.

"Oh…that is a good one!" I sniggered, Watari was not laughing.

"So I came looking for you to prove you had not," He continued, I feel quiet.

"So…at what time exactly did you come looking," I laughed nervously.

"Eight thirty," He replied, I swallowed.

"Well…hmm…yeah…" I said taking a sip of coffee, "Funny story really,"

"You are both adults you don't need to explain yourself to me," Watari said finally cracking a smile, "But perhaps you should lock your door once in a while," I blinked.

"Fair point," I mused. Watari looked to L who was currently staring blankly at his screen.

"Just tell me one thing," Watari whispered, I nodded cautiously.

"How many years have you two been sneaking around behind my back," He met my gaze and I swallowed.

"Seven…" I squeaked wincing slightly.

"Eighteen…" Watari sighed, "Well...better than I fears…I shouldn't be shocked, it was probably my fault for never questioning you two always insisting on the same bed,"

"No that was because he refuses to sleep of his own free will unless I tuck him in," I replied, "Our…relationship…came more out of me not wanting him to discover prostitutes because he couldn't beat his hormones,"

"Oh how selfless of you," The old man replied mockingly. I gave him a withering look.

"Real mature…" I said scathingly standing and walking away.

The Task force apparently had to spend half an hour convincing Watari to speak after he walked into my room, I honestly was surprised he hadn't have had a heart attack from shock.

"So did you two spend…" matsuda started only to receive a very dangerous look from L, Light had recently arrived and was looking around like he had miss something.

"Has something happened," Light asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah Ryuuzaki vanished for twelve hours," Aizawa said snorting, Light seemed to perk up.

"Have you discovered something," Light said looking to L, even I would admit that the look on L's face was priceless.

"Not relating to the case," L finally said causing everyone in the room bar him and Light burst into laughter, including myself.

"I do not understand," Light said flatly.

"Ryuuzaki pissed Miracle off last night," Matsuda said, "So we sent him to apologise but he never came back,"

"We thought she might have killed him," Aizawa continued, "As he hadn't reappeared this morning so we sent Watari looking for them,"

"Watari walked in on them having sex in the shower," Mogi finished. Light's face dropped.

"Kudos to Watari," I said lightly, "I am meant to be a skilled assassin and I never noticed him walk in…did you?" I looked to L who shook his head.

"Is broadcasting our private affairs entirely necessary," He said with a blank look. I bit my lip and smiled.

"I do not see why they are so surprised that we actually have sex," I said quietly logging into my computer.

"There is a high possibility that they now think I win you over with sexual favours," He said a little too loudly.

"Pay up!" Matsuda squealed to Mogi, "I win," I turned to stare at him dangerously slowly before standing. I really do not know what came over me but with one concealed movement of my hand I had a gun pointed at Matsuda's head.

"Say that one more time," I whispered, "I dare you," Matsuda looked terrified.

"Miracle," L said dangerously, "Think this logically, you are over reacting," I pulled back the safety and turned to point the gun at him.

"Pardon?" I whispered in English. L just blinked and sipped his coffee. I snarled.

"I'm going out," I growled.

"What? We have work to do," L said apathetically, I balled my hands into fists.

"Not today I don't!" I turned and walked to the door grabbing my handbag and slipping on my shoes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in a café I glared into my coffee cup. I could not believe that the task force go from wondering if L and I have sex to saying L would only possibly want to have sex with me to keep me placated. Saying I was furious he did not snap at them was an understatement. That and he had forgotten it was my birthday, he never forgot. I exhaled slowly, things had changed in this case…he had changed. His desperation for reassurance that I was there was more than I could ever have wanted, I knew broadcasting my date of birth was a bad idea but he didn't even whisper it to me. I was sulking and it was childish but I go from peak to trough with him and I guess with constant work I was growing weary. I needed a day away, everyone else rotated having time here and there except L and I and I was sick of it.

It took an hour and a half for L to stroll in and fold himself into the seat opposite me. Glancing up with a bemused half smile I pushed my untouched slice of strawberry cheesecake over to him. I saw the twinkle in his eyes and a small smile curled onto his lips.

"I apologise for being…completely awful," He said picking up the strawberry slices from the cheesecake and popping them into his mouth one by one, "Happy birthday Mimi, I know this does not make up for not saying it earlier…I did not forget but I became…exceedingly distracted this morning," I rolled my eyes, rested my elbows on the table and laced my fingers below my chin.

"Am I selfish just wanting to spend time just us together," I whispered, he began to play with his bottom lip.

"No, I am just unused to people knowing the carnal intentions we have for each other. Watari told me that a day together, entirely alone would probably help me to concentrate as I would not work as well knowing you were unhappy," He admitted, "I can think of nothing but your face when you come undone beneath me and how much it hurts to see you so angry. These feelings are new, the emotions it rises in me is not something I can control and I shut them out instead of trying to understand them,"

"I know sugar, I knew this was not going to be smooth sailing but you must realise I need time with you, you need time away from the case," I said softly and he nodded.

"I believe I have something for you which will be beneficial for both of us. It is something I wish to give you and that I promise no one else suggested," His words made me curious but taking another sip of my coffee I just nodded. Looking down beside him I could hear him fiddling with something and then he turned, smiled and placed an open box on the table in front of me. I stared wide eyed at the white gold, diamond and emerald ring twinkling at me.

"Marry me," He said, his chin tucked down to his chest, big dark ringed eyes watching me, one finger tip on his bottom lip. Oh how I loved this ridiculous man, leaning towards him, hands shaking uncontrollably I stared at the ring. His lips quivered into a smile as he swept in and kissed me, taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto my finger.

"We best go back to a hotel," I whispered against his lips, "One without computers, telephone and case files…if you want me to marry you then we shall spend time together away from work," Swallowing he nodded once.

"Anything," He breathed, "I will do anything for you," With a sigh I rested my forehead to his.

"Then take me to a work-less hotel where I can work you over," I whispered against his lips before kissing him again, as I pulled away he caught my lips again and kissed me softly.

"I think I would more than like that," He breathed as he took hold of my hand, "Now lets go,"

L checked us into a five star hotel and into a private suite. As soon as the door closed to our room he locked it shut. Sauntering towards the bed I shrugged off my cardigan and slipped off my shoes turning back to him. L walked forward leaving his shoes behind him at the door.

"I should tell Watari not to worry," L said nervously, turning I sat down on the bed and wagged a finger at him.

"You are not calling him to ask him what to do," I said with a smirk, "You agreed now come here Lawliet," Standing like a rabbit in the headlights L watching with rapt interest I slid back to my feet and slipped my dress over my head.

"Now don't make me use your name again," I purred standing in my lingerie and looking at the dark haired man. He hurried forward stripping himself of his shirt and baggy jeans, within seconds I was on my back with him hovering above me.

"I don't need to ask anyone what to do, did I not prove that last time," He whispered into my ear before kissing down my neck. Slipping his hands up my sides to my breasts fondling them softly as his tongue danced over my sensitive flesh, "Now let me take the rest of your clothes off," Arching my back his hands slid underneath and unlatched my bra and pulled it from me. Kissing down from my neck once again his trail continued down my shoulder to my breast, taking my nipple between his lips, god did it feel good. Tangling my fingers in his hair I moaned happily and spread my legs as he ground his hips into mine and god was he hard and fuck did I want him.

"Don't tease," I growled as he nipped my other nipple with his teeth as he looked up at me through his messy hair and he released backing up. Swinging my leg I flipped us over and tugged his boxers down diving to take him into my mouth as I began to slowly move up and down. I knew this was going to be quick, L and showing interest in intimate relationships did not happen overly often and he usually marched into my bedroom at odd hours of the morning and just crawled in with me without prior warning and if he agreed to this I would not torture him and make him uncomfortable, I wanted him to want this again and to enjoy it as my tongue swirled around him as I bobbed my head up and down.

"Oh shit," He groaned gripping the sheets and shivering in delight as I worked my magic over him.

Within minutes L pulled me up and gave me a serious look.

"I want you Mimi, I want you so much," He groaned, "What have you done to me," With a grin I slipped off my panties and straddled him slowly sliding down on him. His eyes widened before rolling back, hissing slightly as I adjusted to his size. Bending down I kissed him softly starting to move up and down him slowly, he trembled beneath me as our kissing grew heated. Flipping me over he placed a hand either side of my shoulders and picked up speed kissing me passionately.

"Oh L," I panted bucking my hips to meet his, he groaned speeding even more.

"Fuck Mimi," He moaned, "I…I…" Heat coiled in my stomach and as he shifted his hips I arched my back.

"So good," I whimpered gripping his shoulders, "Oh fuck I love you," I clenched around him as I came, he let out a guttural groan as he sped momentarily, his muscles tensing.

"I…I…" He came hard, his whole body shaking as he rode out his orgasm, "I love you…so…so…much," Collapsing down onto me he kissed me softly, wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed him back tenderly. After a moment he pulled back and stared down into my eyes.

"Never leave me," He whispered, "I cannot bear to be without you," I pressed my lips to his.

"I love you L and I shall never leave you," I whispered, "As long as you are always you,"

Laying staring up at him the reality of the situation hit home, I had just had sex with L…again… and he was still lying above me with a glassy eyed look of bliss and his still steadily returning erection buried inside me. L was my fiancé, he had asked me to marry him… oh god.

"I want to do it again," L whispered resting his forehead against mine, "But I feel overwhelmingly tired," Softly brushing his hair from his face I smiled.

"I am not surprised," I said chuckling, "I did not expect you to go more than once," Sighing he kissed me back thrusting in and out slowly again making me quake with pleasure before he withdrew collapsing onto the bed beside me still breathing heavily.

"Is it not customary that we should now cuddle," He said and I could not help but give him an amused smile.

"I never thought you would ever suggest we 'cuddle'," I said cheekily, blinking he just stared at me.

"Do you not want to," As those words left his mouth I rolled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now do not put words in my mouth," I whispered, pressing his lips to mine his sugary sweet tongue slipped between my lips. My body trembled as he searched every inch of my mouth.

We fell asleep not long after, one of his arms was wrapped around my waist and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. The next morning I awoke with him still curled around me, blinking slowly I glanced to the clock. It was almost nine and smiling I rolled over and kiss L.

"Sweetie it is time to wake up," I whispered as he grumbled something that sounded to be a mix of Russian and German, sometimes being so immersed in languages was not a good thing.

"Come on its nine and W will worry," I cooed as he slowly opened his eyes, looking at me he blinked.

"I'm naked," He whispered, "You're naked…" I nodded pushing him onto his back as I moved to straddle his hips.

"Yes your clothes don't magically rematerialize after sex," I whispered kissing my way down his neck, he grunted as I nipped and sucked at his shoulder.

"You agreed to marry me," He mused quietly.

"Yes I did," I chuckled happily.

"We have to get to work," He said taking a sharp breath as I rolled my hips against his, "Now before W finds us and sends in a rescue party," With a sigh I leant up and kissed his lips.

"Okay…" I conceded, "I'll shower now whilst you wake up,"

An hour and a half later we arrived at another hotel, I wasn't sure if you could entirely count this as a walk of shame but when we entered the room Watari looked furious, L still had yet to entirely level from his high last night and especially as our showering went massively awry and I think the permanent smirk on my face gave me a way a little.

"Where have you two been," The Chief said flatly, I dumped my hand bag and slipped off my shoes.

"He has been grovelling," I said cheerily as L headed to a chair and climbed onto it sitting in his usual Quasimodo stance. Watari looked between us with a frown as I took my chair next to L.

"I thought you were going to Brazil," Matsuda joked seeming please I was back, walking to take the seat beside L I shrugged.

"I was, got half way to the check in at the airport. L, as per usual, pops out of the ground like a daisy and almost gets himself shot," I said stretching my stiff body, continuing my joke.

"What made you change your mind," Watari speaking caught me off guard, looking to him I smiled.

"Well you know how persuasive he can be," I said leaning back, arms in the arm, "He is a manipulative little shit,"

"I also know how stubborn you can be," Watari said, "Now what made you change your mind,"

"I had sex with her twice," L said emotionlessly, Watari dropped his tea pot. Slapping a hand to my forehead I gritted my teeth.

"Nice going dimwit," I muttered getting to my feet before smacking L around the back of the head, "Does the word privacy mean nothing to you?" Blinking he looked up at me.

"I do not think the level of your voice last night kept anything private," He said evenly, Watari cleared his throat and L shut his mouth.

"Sheesh," I muttered rolling my eyes, "I totally need to get a brain to mouth filter installed in your head," L lent back kicking his feet up on the desk and reclining his chair so he could see Watari's purple face. 

"I want chocolate cake please," He muttered and with a sigh I smacked my forehead on the table and sighed. Cake, everything always ended in him eating cake.

To say the remainder of the day was awkward was an understatement, I sat fuming in my chair typing furiously until my keyboard actually fell apart beneath my hands, unfortunately that sliced my fingers in more than a few places.

"FLAMING BALL OF FIRE!" I squealed in English as I watched the blood quickly soak my hands.

"That is what you get for abusing your keyboard," L said without looking, jumping to my feet I puffed out my cheeks childishly, "Fuck shit bollocks," I hissed rushing over to the kitchenette and grabbed a tea towel.

"WATARI PLEASE BRING ME SOME BANDAGES," I wailed running back out and to my seat, "AND SOME WET WIPES…OH AND A NEW KEYBOARD," The old man walked in looking from the blood soaked tea towel to my puppy dog eyes.

"Don't even ask," I said with a sigh, "Please help me bandage them, I shredded both…again,"

"I have told you to go easier on the keyboards," He chuckled peeling the tea towel back to get a look, "Just be glad they don't need stitching," I nodded and sighed.

"I know…" I conceded as he began to antiseptic wipe them. That was the moment he spotted my ring.

"M…" He breathed quietly, "Is that an engagement ring?" Chuckling nervously I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Urm…yes," I admitted in a squeaky hushed voice, "L asked me yesterday… which is why we didn't come back last night," Watari said nothing but the smile on his face was easy to read, well at least someone was as pleased as I was. Giving the ring one last look over the old man laughed before smothering my hands in antiseptic cream and wrapping them in bandages.

Watari had known my father for a long time before I was born, they had worked together but after an accident with a burst fuel line and a few miss timed sparks I was left with only one parent, I was only six months old. My mother turned to alcohol and on my second birthday she jumped from a bridge into a swelling river in the middle of a thunderstorm. Sat on the bench a few feet away I saw everything, the flashes of lightening, my mother screaming at the sky that she would be once more with my father and the moment she jumped off. Even so young it was a sight I would never forget. Watari took me in and adopted me and it was a year later on Halloween that we hurried through another thunderstorm, me attached to Watari's leg like an over grown limpet, when we found L. He was soaked to the bone, sobbing in true panic and totally alone. His mother had abandoned him, left him out to die and for once the thunder did not frighten me. I can remember walking forward and wrapping my arms around him.

"It be okay," I had said, "You come home with us," And that was what we did.

Our childhood was a little dysfunctional, every time there was a thunderstorm I would hurry from my room into L's and we would hide under the covers and often fall asleep in a pile of cushions, blankets and limbs. Being with L wasn't easy and the amounts of rows I had with him where countless but we always ended up back where we started, me holding him tight saying everything would be okay and to a point it always was. I could never stay mad at L and to be honest it was probably more than easy to loath and detest him but Watari had always said I never did anything the easy way. I guess that's why I agreed to marry him.

That day the task force received a diary page from the second Kira. L eventually told me about the shinigami message and Aizawa told me about L totally freaking, no wonder he went running to ask me to marry him. As we sat talking over the diary page and whatever hidden meanings it had room flashed with light and soon a rumble of thunder echoed. Every muscle in my body tensed as I tried to stop myself diving beneath the coffee table. Slowly, as if pained, L put him feet on the floor and with a decisive tug he pulled me onto his lap and held me close to him.

"It's alright," He purred in French, "I've got you," Nuzzling my face into his neck I snaked my arms around his neck as he discussed the trips to the shopping malls and I got volunteered to go. Eventually the storm passed, somehow I managed to fall asleep on L, seriously he was not the most comfortable thing to sit on but sappily I felt completely safe curled up on his lap.

When I awoke I was laying with my head on L's lap whilst he managed to balance a Laptop on the arm of the sofa and typed away awkwardly.

"Hey," I said groggily sitting up, "What happened?" Not looking away from the screen he drew his legs back up to his usual stance.

"You fell asleep," He said emotionlessly, stretching I snorted rolling my eyes.

"Yeah…I kind of guessed that, I meant with the meeting," I yawned, moving my head from side to side trying to ease my stiff neck.

"You will be joining light and matsui with the mall trips," He said flatly. Glancing to the clock it was the late evening and the task force members where wrapping up for the night. Smoothing my hair I got to my feet and headed for my laptop.

"Miracle wait a moment I wanted a word with everyone," L said drawing the attention of the others, turning slowly I blinked once.

"Yes Ryuuzaki," I cautiously said raising an eyebrow as we all waited with bated breath.

"Tomorrow I think it best if we all take the day to relax, the case had come to a time where no more progress shall be made until we see what information we can gather from the places on the diary page. Please take the day to rest, recuperate and come back the day after ready to make progress," He said slowly giving me one look which said it all, L was horny and he wanted an excuse to have me alone.

The task force did not need telling again and they all quickly vacated the room and the building and even Watari came to get his coat.

"Where you going?!" I remarked as he picked up his hat, I took a long drink from my water.

"Mimi, I learnt a few days ago that when L asks to be left alone it is best I do not interrupt," He sounded amused and as I choked trying not to spray the dark haired detective I was sat on.

"I thought I heard the door open," L mused still typing on his laptop, looking between them my jaw hung open.

"You walked in?" I said and he nodded, with a whimper I hid my face in L's hair. Watari started to laugh.

"I am just thankful he had the sense to ask me to leave, I shall not come back early this time," He said and then just left. With one click of a button L turned off his laptop and turned to me. For once I felt quite nervous around him, like I was about to give a presentation to the UN instead of having an evening alone with my fiancé. God that word sounded weird and guess the weirdness was just beginning.


End file.
